<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traumatized by Wolfspirit29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111079">Traumatized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29'>Wolfspirit29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FF<br/>.<br/>Connor was traumatized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traumatized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new lead. A word in it's memory, written on rusty metal. The word 'Jericho' was new to everyone. Nobody knew what it meant, and nobody knew if it was a person, place, or some deviant. </p><p>It may have been the name of one. Connor wasn't sure. Neither was Hank. They were currently at Hank's desk, and Connor couldn't stop thinking about the deviant's memories.</p><p>He had felt it. The relief when the android found this 'Jericho' for the first time. It felt so many emotions, like relief and joy. This was common for deviants. But now, Connor felt something as well. He remembered the feeling of the android when it eliminated itself. His memory seemed to slow down the sensation. The hot, spinning bullet tearing through his synthetic skin, into his frame, and boiling into his therium.</p><p>His LED light was now a solid red light and Hank noticed this. He tried to keep his voice quiet, as they were still in the work place. Full of cold humans that despised androids. "Hey, Connor? What's going on?"</p><p>Connor made no movements, or any indication that he had heard Hank. The lieutenant stood and cleared his throat. "Connor. Did you hear me? Come on snap out of it."</p><p>Hank clapped his hand in front of the android's face and his LED flashed yellow, before returning to a solid blue light. "Oh, I am sorry, lieutenant Anderson. Did you need something?"</p><p>A sigh escaped him and he nodded. "Yeah Connor, I do. I need you to stop zoning out on me. And fucking listen when I tell you to do something if we are facing deviants. Got it?"</p><p>The LED blinked a yellow light for a few seconds and Connor nodded. "Got it."</p><p>Hank nodded and turned away. "Alright, I'm done here. Everybody has what they need to do some research. I'm heading home. I kinda wanna see Sumo."</p><p>Connor nodded and his LED flickered for a second. "Ok, then. I shall return to Cyberlife for the night. Good night lieutenant."</p><p>The man laughed and grabbed Connor's shoulder. "The hell you are. Come on, crash with me tonight."</p><p>His LED flashed red and yellow and he frowned. "Crash? I doubt I will do any of that. My systems seem to be...functioning... and I have not sustained any severe damage."</p><p>A groan escaped Hank and he pushed Connor ahead of him. "Not literally, just come to my house tonight. Let's be drinking buddies. That is what you said right? You are what I want you to be?"</p><p>Connor's LED returned to it's solid blue light and he nodded. "Oh! Of course. It seems you are becoming a companion then? I thought you despised me?"</p><p>Hank just shrugged. "Yeah, well..."</p><p>They left the building and Hank drove towards his house. For most of the drive Connor's LED remained blue. Once they went into Hank's house however he started to remember more. Calming Sumo down, finding a very intoxicated Hank, finding that picture of his son Cole and...the gun. </p><p>The gun!</p><p>Connor's LED started rapidly blinking red and he let out a gasp. Androids had no need to breathe, to eat, drink, or sleep. They did not get tired and they were easily able to surpass a human's capability. </p><p>However he felt like the room was spinning, his breathing became quick, and synthetic tears ran from his eyes.</p><p>The pain. The gun. The noise. The fear. The gun...the...</p><p>He dropped to his knees and he panted heavily. "Haah h-haah no! No, I don't want to die! I'm n-not a deviant! I'm f-fine! My systems are fine! I don't want to die! I-"</p><p>"Connor! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hank was now sitting next to him, nervously glancing at the rapid, flashing red light. "Connor!"</p><p>His eyes snapped up to Hank's and he let out a scared whimper. "Please! Don't send me back to Cyberlife!"</p><p>Hank tried to keep his nerves calm as he spoke. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Connor panted heavily and grabbed Hank's shoulders. "They're going to replace me! They'll break me! I don't want to die! What will happen?! But I'm a deviant! I can feel! I'm not aiding in the investigation anymore if I am like this! I hinder our progress! They're going to... they...they-"</p><p>"Connor, you need to calm down. Stop...crying. I'm not reporting you." Hank held a gentle stare as he spoke. "I wanted you here to try and calm you down. Try to breathe, okay?"</p><p>The android nodded, and despite not needing breath, started to breathe deeply. His LED slowly stopped flashing red and now rested on yellow. "You...are not going to have me replaced or destroyed? Why?"</p><p>Hank sighed lightly. "Simple, I like having you around. This job is boring for the most part. And hey, who's to say an android can't be alive? All this bullshit going on? Well, maybe humans need to change."</p><p>Conner looked ahead. "I am a machine. Built to serve. To operate perfectly, and be replaced when I am damaged. I am...broken now."</p><p>In response Hank pulled Connor towards him, hugging him gently. "Easy there, Connor. You are fine. I don't give a shit if you are alive. It would explain why you are getting so emotional."</p><p>The android just sat there, processing what Hank had said. "It's okay? To...be alive?"</p><p>Hank nodded into Connor's shoulder. "Yeah it's fine. You are my partner after all right? Or are you a drinking buddy? What do you think, Connor?"</p><p>His LED flashed yellow, before resting on a solid blue light. "I think we are friends. What do you think?"</p><p>When Hank moved away from him, their eyes locked. The synthetic tears no longer rolled down Connor's cheeks. "Sounds good to me. Now come on. Sitting on the floor is killing my knees."</p><p>As he stood he held a hand out to Connor. There was a soft smile present in his features. "Maybe some androids are okay."</p><p>When Connor took Hank's hand he felt a swirl of emotions. He felt joy, relief, and a serene air surrounded him. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to do other chapters for the others as well. But I kinda ran out of steam. So for now, this is all there is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>